This invention relates to protective devices for locomotive tops subject to secure maintenance in general and to safety rails in particular wherein a set of side guards at each side of a locomotive can be extended to insure safety.
Locomotives with unprotected tops are subject to service of varying types by maintenance workers such as electricians, machinists, pipefitters or biolermakers to name a few, irrespective of surface conditions thereof, be it wet or slippery. Frequently, working conditions on locomotive tops with little space therein are too hazardous to provide proper maintenance by workers.
Conventionally, it has been customary to attach a hand rail directly to the surface of a tank car. Generally this is not applicable to locomotive tops because of size limitation. Any extension above a radiator cooling fan guard would lead to an obstruction for a locomotive clearing an underpass, in particular with diesel-engined electrical locomotives. To prevent disaster in service, new ideas have been advanced by a device of the present invention.